Sextime on the Garage of Love
by sissi59
Summary: While they were supposed to search for evidence, Eric and Calleigh decided to have fun on their favourite place on the lab: the Garage......but someone will surprise them EC SMUT


**Author's note:** I just wanna thank my beta reader, Rose, who was very very helpfull to me ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eric Delko or Calleigh Duquesne, even if i secretly want it... lol

_

* * *

_

_" Eric………. "_ A delicate female voice whispered his name, before grabbing his ear lobe

with her teeth and licking it. She wrapped her hands around his hips, slowly stroking his

chest and going down until she found what she was looking for... she could feel the impact

her massage had on Eric : he was really excited and was breathing heavily.

"_You like it huh?"_She let her tongue running on Eric's neck, softly kissing every part of it.

"_Calleigh..."_ he was torn between letting her play with his anatomy and telling her to stop

before someone in the Lab crept up on them. He couldn't think anymore, he just wanted to grab her hips and make her scream his name.

"_Calleigh... what... are you...oh GOD...doing?"_She looked at him and saw in his eyes the arousal she was waiting for.

" _I' m trying to finish what we started this morning, before we were cut by Natalia..."_This

name froze him: eeeeeww Natalia...he didn't understand why he went out with her, she probably drugged him...They just shared a dinner and the day after she was claiming in the whole lab that Eric was her boyfriend.

"_Oh yeah i remember...you were about to show me your evil side...but i don't think the _

_Garage is a good idea Cal..."_She captured his lips before he could finish his sentence; she

had a power over him , she knew it and loved it. She opened her mouth, granted him the right to put his tongue on it...Their tongues began an enraged dance on each other mouth, they caressed an duelled leaving them leaving them breathless.She pressed her breasts to his chest, he moaned at the contact of her breasts against his skin. He knew how excited she was and wanted to take advantage of the situation. He grabbed her hips and forced her to sit down on the car they were supposed to be inspecting for evidence.

"_What are you doing Eric?"_ she was obviously worried of what would happen between them.

"_I don't wanna get fired you know, even if it means we will spend more time __together._She chuckled.

" _We won't get fired, Horatio is outside, same for Ryan. Plus, the lab techs are way too busy to _look for us_...come on Calleigh...you started it_"She looked at him and saw how much he wanted to have her right now.She felt sexy everytime he touched her, caressed her, kissed her. The last thing she wanted to do was to disapoint him.

He touched her lips with his fingers,opening her mouth slowly she licked them one by one, giving him the sexy look he loved.

She grabbed him, tangling her legs around his waist crushing her lips against his. She moaned when she felt a pressure on the bottom of her belly.. She reached down to unbutton his pants when she felt something vibrating in Eric's pant. She stopped kissing him visibly surprised at the new sensation. Eric laughed holding up his phone for her to see. She smiled as he answered the call.

" _Delko... Oh Horatio..."_she froze; she turned, searching for her boss's face, worried he would find them in a compromising position.

"_You wanna know what i found? Oh sure when will you be here?_"He opened his eyes wide.

"_You're already in the lab? Oh you're near the garage... ok I'll be waiting for _

_you... Calleigh?"_ they looked into each other's eyes, she was confused. Why the hell was he asking Eric about her...he must know something.

"_Euh dunno where is she, probably out of the lab...okay I'm waiting for you" _He hung up.

"_I think we have a problem now..."_

"_Sure... he's coming and I need to hide here."_

"_Hide? Calleigh you've got to be kidding. You can't leave me in THIS state with Horatio. . What if he thinks he is the one exciting me? He'll freak out._"

"_Or, he will grab your ass and show you a wonderful pink world."_ she laughed quietely.

"_Ha ha ha laugh now girl cause tonight I will be the one laughing when you're begging me to fuck you." _

"_Ha ha in your dreams Eric... you'll be the one begging me."_

" _Oh really?" she nodded; "okay let's see who is gonna beg now..."_ They were about to finish what they'd started when they heard footsteps in the hallway.

" _I need to hide...just stay on this side of the car. He won't see 'Eric junior'."_She winked at him.

"_Okay I will stay here ...Oh Horatio"_ She suddenly truckled down in front of Eric.

His package directly in front of her face, a dirty thought creeping into her mind, she wanted to torture Eric. She started to remove his pants: noticing a large bulge in Eric's boxers.

"_Hey Eric, find something new in the vic's car?"_

He let out a groan when Calleigh wrapped his penis in her warm hands.

" _Eric, you are okay?"_ Horatio made few steps in direction of Eric.

"_NOOOO...I mean yeah I'm okay. "_ Horatio seemed really suspicious.

"_Okay Eric..."_ he opened the folder without giving Eric another look, he told him:

" _So the DNA results came in and there was no match between the semen you found and the DNA of Steven Cooper right_?"

"_Uh, huh yeah..."_He didn't know what to do: on one hand, his boss was raising an eyebrow after Eric's answer which was more of a moan than an agreement. On the other hand, Calleigh was stroking his pens licking it with the underside of her tongue.

He put his hands on the car for support while Calleigh sucked on him, letting her tongue

play with his penis; he was about to explode and didn't know how to hide it from his boss.

" _Eric everything is okay, you sure? Your face is red..."_

"_OH YEAHHHHH"_ he screamed loud, really loud. Horatio looked at him, open-mouthed.

Eric knew he had to say something quickly before his boss saw what was really going on in the garage.

"_Uh... Lookk Ho-ra-tio, I'll page you when we...I will finish THAT..."_ he screamed the last word causing Calleigh bite him.

Horatio smiled at Eric.

"_I'm sure you will Eric, have fun ...I'll be in my office...bye Eric"_

Eric let out a sigh of relief but heard his boss's last words.

"_OH and Bye Calleigh..."_ he turned around and went away, leaving a stunned Eric and a very confused Calleigh.

**THE END**


End file.
